


Glimpses of a Miraculous Life

by Enonimouse



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Crack, Drabbles, Engaged, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, LadyNoir - Freeform, Marichat, NO BETA WE DIE LIKE HEROES, One Shot Collection, Who knows where I am going with this, Wordcount: 100-1.000, adrienette - Freeform, glimpses, i sure dont, ladrien, married
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26601841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enonimouse/pseuds/Enonimouse
Summary: A series of one-shot scenes that may or may not be connected. Updates erratically. POVs will likely change between one shots.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	1. Alya's POV

**Author's Note:**

> Want to talk with like-minded fans? Share ideas, fics, art, and more? How about participate in fandom events and recieve support for your ideas and work?
> 
> Then join the [Miraculous Fanworks Discord Server](https://discord.com/invite/mlfanworks) ! 
> 
> Alright now onto the story 😁

Alya leaned back against the railing of the stairs in the school courtyard and sighed as Marinette and Adrien, sitting on the steps next to her, argued about the best UMS 3 character. This wasn’t necessarily one of Alya’s favorite topics of conversation. What she really wanted to talk about was her newest piece for the Ladyblog. Did they read it yet? Did they like it? Should she lean into the civilian gossip stories or take a more analytical approach? She wished Nino were here already. Then she could bug him about her article while these two continued their animated argument – which had now seemed to digress into a discussion about power-ups – Marinette teasingly poking Adrien in the chest to make her most recent point. He wore a mock scowl on his face that didn’t do a very good job of covering up his wide grin and yammered on with the conversation.

Alya had to end this drudgery. This was not the way to waste the remainder of the lunch period and besides, her nerves were eating her alive. She HAD to know their take on the piece. So when a lull in the argument came – and by lull she means they both had to take a breath so they wouldn’t die of asphyxiation – Alya halted the conversation and switched lanes to her newest blog post.

“Hey Adrien, did you get a chance to read my latest post ‘LadyNoir: Together at Last’?” Alya directed this particular question towards Adrien for two reasons. One, he ALWAYS without fail became flustered when Ladybug’s love life was discussed, Alya had more than an inkling that he had a crush on the superheroine (and Nino had told her that Adrien has Ladybug pajamas). And two, she knew for a fact that he was subscribed to get alerts to his phone every time she updated – and that without fail, he had read them within an hour – his schedule allowing. Her post had been live for 3 and she was dying from lack of meaningful discussion and feedback.

As expected, the question caused him to choke on whatever words he was about to say (that Alya had talked over a bit) in response to Marinette’s last UMS 3 point. “Um… Yeah I read it. You did a really good job – but I think that the catalyst to LadyNoir had to be because Ladybug opened her oblivious eyes and realized how hot Chat is!”

That was weird. Usually Adrien focused his conversations with Alya on Ladybug and not Chat. Up until now, Alya had thought that Adrien didn’t find Chat all that important. Another weird thing to add to the pile was the expression she caught on Marinette’s face – a glare aimed at Adrien. Hmm. Then Marinette’s glare twisted and morphed into a smirk. Adrien looked like he was both in awe and a fair bit scared for whatever Marinette had up her sleeve.

“Ha!” Marinette began, “All Ladybug would have to do is blow a kiss in Chat’s general direction and he would swoon!”

Adrien’s face bloomed red at the suggestion and he spat out “I didn’t—He would not!”

Marinette smirked, “I bet he even purrs if she cuddles with him.” Then Marinette leaned over to Adrien and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before giggling and speeding away up the stairs. Adrien sat there for a second or two longer – stunned, but clearly happy.

Alya couldn’t say for sure if she just imagined it or not, but she could have sworn that he said “I love that girl” under his breath before snapping out of it and bounding up the stairs to follow her. Alya waited a moment and then heard Marinette’s playful screech echo down the hallway as Adrien undoubtedly caught up to her.

Just then, Nino walked in the gate and spotted her on the stairs. He made his way over to her with a wide smile splitting his face.

“How’d it go?”

“Great, I think I got the gig!”

“That’s amazing, Babe, I knew you could do it.” Alya reaffirmed her statement from earlier.

“Hey, on the Metro ride back I read your newest piece. It’s totally awesome.”

“Aww! Thanks! What was your favorite part?” Alya questioned, eager to hear Nino’s opinion.

“I liked the interactive timeline feature – where you show everything from the start of their partnership to when they were first seen holding hands or kissing – you even have Ladybug’s bungled attempt at denying it on air. It’s amazing, Babe. You’re Amazing.” Nino finished.

With that Alya stood up, leaning over from a couple stairs above him and gave him a kiss. “I love you.” She said after they parted.

“I love you, too.”

“Hey guess what?”

“Hmm, what?” Nino responded.

“They were being weird again. Marinette kissed Adrien’s cheek and then ran away and I swear – he mumbled something about being in love with her! They are totally a couple. This means that when we get married in a year they can get married and we can raise our families together!”

“Alya, babe, don’t get ahead of yourself. We haven’t even told them we’re engaged yet.”


	2. Saturday Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien experiences a "Marinette Morning". In this glimpse, they are newly weds, cause I felt like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to talk with like-minded fans? Share ideas, fics, art, and more? How about participate in fandom events and recieve support for your ideas and work?
> 
> Then join the [Miraculous Fanworks Discord Server](https://discord.com/invite/mlfanworks)! 
> 
> Alright now onto the story 😁

Adrien had gotten used to an early morning schedule over the years. He had little time to just sit back and rest with school, sports, modeling, and friends to keep up with. So it came as a very big surprise to him when he realized that Marinette wasn’t going to be awake before noon on a Saturday and that she was not having it when he tried to get up “early” to make breakfast around 10:00.

To be fair, Friday night they had cuddled up on the couch with some movie. Adrien wasn’t really interested in it, but he laid there and relaxed as Marinette curled into his side. He could stay like this forever. The thought brought a warm smile to his face - because now that they were married, he really could. He turned to kiss the top of her head, reveling in the smell of her shampoo, and she promptly shushed him before popping another piece of popcorn from the bowl she clutched into her mouth. He hadn’t even been talking! He may have let out a small light-hearted scoff at that to see her reaction. He watched her as a grin spread across her face, and without turning away from the screen she scooped up some more popcorn and tossed it at him. Most of it missed, but one piece hit him square on the nose. He couldn’t help but laugh a little at that. Of course, this caused Marinette to grumble a bit as she snuggled in closer. 

Adrien awoke at 2am with a crick in his neck and Marinette insistently and sweetly talking him into getting up and going to bed with her. He dragged his arm across his mouth to wipe up a little drool that had leaked out while he snoozed and slowly untangled his feet from the blanket. By the time he made it to the bedroom, Marinette was finishing up getting ready for bed. Adrien was too tired to go through his nightly routine so he took his wallet, phone, and keys out of his pants pockets before kicking them off and flopped down onto his side of the bed. Then, with the last of his energy, he dropped them unceremoniously on his nightstand and snuggled under the covers. 

Of course, he didn’t fall right back to sleep, even though his body protested. He waited for Marinette to crawl into bed and then he snuggled in with her.

Adrien woke up at 9:13 - thinking that he must have really been working too hard if he had slept in so late. But then he rolled over and saw Marinette sprawled out over the remainder of the bed, fast asleep, drooling a bit, hair tangled up everywhere, and letting out the cutest little snore he thought he had heard yet. She was laying on her stomach with one arm curled under her head and the other latched around his torso. She had - at some point in the night - taken all of the comforter from him and was bundled up like a little bug. 

Ready to face the day, Adrien stretched his arms out and let out one last yawn, before trying to slip out from under her arm without waking her to get ready for the day. However, this morning he wasn’t gentle enough and Marinette woke up from him moving just enough to grip him further and then roll over and cuddle into his side, hooking one leg over his. 

He leaned over and cooed at her - trying the same tactic that she used on him the night before. 

“Good morning Marinette,” he whispered softly, “it’s time to get up for the day.” She made an adamant little noise but beyond that, remained steadfast in sleeping. By 9:28, Adrien had somehow gotten himself even further stuck in bed by his sleeping wife. He reached over to the nightstand and grabbed his phone. 

By 10:11, Adrien had checked his email, wasted some time on social media, taken two beautiful pictures of his sleeping wife (and made them his home & lock screen), and had laid completely still as his leg fell asleep. Then his stomach growled and that was enough for him to try again and make the effort to wake her up again. 

This time around she woke up enough to make a coherent sentence. It was “No. I’m sleeping in and so are you.” She refused to say any more as she tightened her grip around him and soon she was snoring again. 

He continued to try and rouse her for another 30 minutes, but got even less of a response each time. 

It wasn’t until nearly 11:00 that she finally started to wake up - but she refused to get out of bed. 

At 11:49, Marinette voiced her opinion on the matter. “Adrien, we don’t have anything we have to go and do,” Marinette pleaded, “why do you want to get up when we could just stay here and snuggle?” She had a point, Adrien thought. But then his stomach grumbled even louder and he remembered what they did have to do - eat.

“Aren’t you hungry?” He groaned. Marinette took a moment to consider. “A bit…”


End file.
